Super Smash Bros: Hands Of Fate
by Gearhead96
Summary: The worlds of Nintendo are falling apart. And in the middle of it all a girl named Robin wakes up with no memory of her past. Sound familiar? Well there's more to it then that poor girl knows. She as well as others in the world must gather an army to confront the Multimen and their leader. It's up to you to help them by guiding them in their battles. Can you beat all of the events?
1. Story Intro: Important Author's Note

**Hands Of Fate**

**Introduction**

Hello one and all! You may know me from my current Fanfic of Fire Emble X Super Smash Bros. Or this might be the first time you've ever read one of my works, either way this is the introduction to the world at large and what my goal for this story is. Please read this because some stuff won't make sense without it.

This fanficiton is, what I call, Interactive. With Subspace Emissary gone there is no longer a story mode in Super Smash Bros. I want to remedy that, and while I can't just make a story mode and put it into the game, I CAN write a fanfiction that has a bunch of challenges that relate to this story.

The way this works is that the story is broke up into 'Events' instead of chapters. In the first part of the event (which is 1 chapter), I introduce what is going on in the scene and why, the writing and detail in these parts are fairly simple and is used to show the reasoning behind the battles instead of the actual story.

For an example of how this part will look, read some of the entries of Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros. (Preferably one after Little Mac &amp; Lucina since that one is different and shorter then the current style of supports) and then under that conversation is a list of conditions. Like so-

* * *

Event 1:

"What's going on! Who's attacking us?!" The Mayor cried in rage.

"Oh no! The villagers! M-Mayor, they're hurting them!" Isabelle cried, she covered her mouth with her paws and tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"If we don't stop them they'll do more then hurt them." Robin said. She unsheathed her sword.

"The MultiMen have been popping up all over the worlds. Palutena sent me to as many worlds as I could to help save them. But…I was too late again." Pit said while clenching his fist.

"Its not too late." Robin said. "We can still stop them, we can still tip the scales in our favor!"

"She's right." The Mayor said as he pulled out an axe from his pocket. His ever present smile never leaving his face despite the anger that clearly radiated in his eyes. "Isabelle…stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"I know Mayor…please, you have to save the others!" She cried.

* * *

Event 1 Challenge:

Player Character: Any of the current party members (Pit, Villager, Female Robin)

Allies: One of the two characters you didn't pick at Lv. 3

Enemy: Two Multimen at Lv 5

Rules: 3 life Stock Battle

Tortimor island: Default Form

No Items

Extra Conditions: Defeat your enemies before your allies Life Stock is depleted.

* * *

That is an example/preview/draft of the first Event.

That's all in the first chapter of the event. The second chapter of the event will actual go into, you know, 'story' and I will write the fight out as well as any character interactions I want to do.

* * *

The fully participate in this you need a few things.

A Nintendo 3DS/2DS

A copy of Super Smash Bros 4

All characters must be unlocked

Create at least three Mii's to act as Multiman enemies. If you don't want to, you can use the 'black' or 'dark' color pallets of certain characters to replace them.

When creating a Multiman, set their favorite color as black so they will have a full black body, remove any and all facial features. The only things that should remain should be the mouth and eyes and nose. The eyes need to be and variant of eyes that do no show the actually eyeball (such as the option to make their eyes plain circles or lines) and their mouth should be the default line mouth. Skin color doesn't matter, if you really want you can do hair as well. Point is make them as unhappy Mii like as possible. They have to look lifeless and almost alien compared to other Mii's. Think husks.

Custom Moves are not allowed unless I say it is in the chapter itself.

* * *

That should be it for requirements. To let everyone know, I play each of these challenges first to make sure it is possible before posting them. My skill as a player is somewhere in the middle ground, I am neither a casual gamer, nor a pro gamer. If the challenge seems too hard or too easy, feel free to change your enemy and allies levels to make it tougher or easier. Or even the rules themselves. Note that many enemy's are lv 9 and very rarely will you have an ally with the same level. Unless, of course, you change the levels.

Also, this is the 3DS VERSION of the story. The Wii U version will have its own separate story. This isn't the final title, but 'Shadow Indoctrination' is the name of that version for now.

That's all I really have to say but I might update this if I left something out.

To see everyday interactions between certain characters that don't show up in this fic, check out my other story Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros. Keep in mind though, the the supports their aren't in chronological order.

And with all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy Super Smash Bros. Hands Of Fate or, SSBHOF, heh, that abbreviation looks stupid...


	2. Event 1: Intro

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

**Hands Of Fate**

**Event 1: Turning Over A New Leaf**

"A-ahh-ahhh…l-let go of me…"

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

"N-no…I won't…be controlled…"

"_But Mayor, we have to do something!"_

"_Well, any ideas then?"_

"_Not really…"_

"…I mustn't…give in…"

* * *

"Haaah!" The White haired women gasped as she woke up. She broke into a coughing fit.

"H-Hi there! Oh my goodness are you alright?" Isabelle the dog patted the young women's back with her paw.

"A…a talking dog?" The young women questioned between breaths.

"Can't be the weirdest thing you've seen." The teenager next to Isabelle said. He offered her his hand, which appeared to be just a stub. "Come on, I know the grass is soft, but there are better places to sleep."

"I was…sleeping?" The girl asked. She accepted his hand, he was much shorter then her and struggled to pull her onto her feet. He failed, but at least pulled her onto her hands and knees

"Yeah, unless you were dying or something. If that was the case, sorry for interrupting." He said.

"Mayor!" Isabelle yelled with indignation.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"I wasn't dying…but I felt like I was…" The women admitted.

"Oh dear…I'm so sorry." Isabelle rubbed the womens back. "Where are you from? What is your name?" She asked.

"My name…my name…is Robin. As from where I am from…I do not know." She admitted with a frown. "I can't remember…"

"No!" Isabelle cried with a gasp. She squirmed in place. "Mayor! We should bring her back with us, give her some shelter for the day."

"If you say so…" He shrugged.

"How can you be so indifferent?" Isabelle asked with a pout.

"Its not like I know her, how do we know we can trust her?" He asked while giving Robin a cautious glance.

"Oh stop being so paranoid! Come on sweetie…we'll take you someplace safe…"

* * *

"I think I'm feeling a bit better." Robin said.

"That's great! We're almost to our village. Once we are there you can rest some more okay?" Isabelle said.

"Thank you…I don't deserve such kindness."

"You sure don't." Mayor said bluntly.

"Mayor!"

"Sorry…"

"Good."

"Not really."

"Hey!

"Please don't argue. Once I have my bearings I will trouble you no longer. I just…cant think right now." She said while holding her head.

"No no, take your time." Isabelle reassured her.

"If you are sure…" She suddenly flinched as a shout filled the air. Robin automatically pulled out a lightning tome from her robes.

"Argh! Get off of me!" Pit yelled. He gasped as the enemy was suddenly destroyed by a blast of electricity. Everyone present stared at Robin, who in turn looked at her tome in wonder.

"Thanks for the assist! I would have been done for without your help!" The Angel said. "My names Pit."

"Another weirdo…" Mayor silently muttered.

"What are you doing here Mister Pit?" Isabelle asked curiously. "And what was that strange creature?" Pits expression darkened.

"Your world is under attack…I came to help."

"What?!" Mayor and Isabelle yelled. Pit frowned grimly.

"Follow me." He said. The Angel led them up and onto a hill. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw the burning village of New Leaf.

"What's going on! Who's attacking us?!" The Mayor snapped in rage.

"Oh no! The villagers! M-Mayor, they're hurting them!" Isabelle cried, she covered her mouth with her paws and tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"If we don't stop them they'll do more then hurt them." Robin said. She unsheathed her sword.

"The MultiMen have been popping up all over the worlds. Lady Palutena sent me to as many worlds as I could to help save them. But…I was too late." Pit said while clenching his fist.

"Its not too late." Robin said. "We can still stop them, we can still tip the scales in our favor!"

"She's right." The Mayor said as he pulled out an axe from his pocket. His ever present smile never leaving his face despite the anger that clearly radiated in his eyes. "Isabelle…stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"I know Mayor…please, you have to save the others!" She said.

"We should split up." Robin said after analyzing the area. "Pit, you should go to the town square, protect those shop keepers. Mayor, go to where they are gathering the villagers and save them. I'll take care of the ones gathering at your town hall."

"Roger that!" Pit said as he took flight.

"Don't get used to giving me orders." Mayor said.

"Be careful Robin, if you need help we'll come!" Isabelle said.

"No we won't." Mayor said.

"Mayor!"

He sighed.

"Fine..."

* * *

_**Event 1 Challenge 1:**_

**_Player Character: Any current party member (Female Robin, Pit, Villager)_**

**_Allie: None_**

**_Enemies: Three Multimen. One Gunner, One Fighter, One Swordsmen at Lv. 4._**

**_If you don't want to use the multimen, you can use Dark Link, Black Mario, and Dark Samus_**

**_Rules: 5 Stock Battle_**

**_Stage: Tortimor Island (either form)_**

**_Items: None_**

**_Extra Conditions: None_**

* * *

**An: P.s: In case anyone notices, yes, the beginning sounds a lot like Fire Emblem Awakenings beginning. That was deliberate.**


	3. Event 1: Results

**_Super Smash Bros._**

**_Hands Of Fate_**

**_Event 1: Results_**

**Robin:**

Robin knew very little about where she was or where she was from, but the moment she saw the fires it was like something had possessed her. Numbers counted down in her head, her eyes analyzed the strengths and weaknesses of her allies and enemies, and her mind sharpened to a razor sharp edge.

She dodged a sword slash from her enemy, a fully black figure with brown skin and black empty eyes. She quickly retaliated by grabbing hold of him and driving her sword through his chest. He disintegrated into purple smoke that fled into the wind.

She heard footfalls behind her and quickly dashed backwards, surprising her attacker and causing him to miss his strike. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed her hand at the small of his back.

"Arcthunder!" Like a flash a circle of ruins formed around her hand and jerked forward as she released a charged electric attack. The attack speared through his torso, and the man dissipated into smoke.

Robin gasped in pain as a sword slashed her back. She quickly rolled away to interrupt any further retaliation and then snapped her fingers at the ground.

"Arcfire!" She yelled.

A pillar of fire erupted at the swordsman's feet and burned him to a crisp. Robin smirked and stood up, she turned to face the reinforcements that had arrived. They skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt as they stared her down.

"Heh…"Robin smirked as she stared them, a dark aura surrounding her body as she lifted her tome. "You should of brought more…" She said as her arm burst into electricity and ruins.

The Multimen glanced at each other before nodding. The gunners charged their guns and fired, meanwhile the swordsmen and brawlers charged in behind them.

"Hauns…" Robin slowly closed her fist, the ruins surrounding her arm intensified. The Multimans shots reached her. She twisted around her body and then pushed her arm forward. "Thoron!" A beam of electricity left her arm and destroyed the incoming projectiles, as well as some of the Multimen behind them. The other were launched in random directions.

Before any of them could recover Robin was already on the move. With a flick of her wrist she sent her sword flying towards a Multimen brawler. It pierced his chest and instantly killed him. She called the sword back to her hand just in time to parry a strike from a swordsmen and force his weapon out of his hand. She kneed him in the stomach before calling upon her ruins to drain his energy and heal the wound on her back with a shout of "Noseferatu!"

She dodged out of the way from an incoming tornado and sent a barrage of air strikes at a gunner, slicing it to pieces in an instant. The last multiman fell to a blast of Arcfire unceremoniously.

A chilling grin formed just before Robin shook her head. The dark aura that had previously surrounded her had quickly disappeared right when she did so. She stumbled and then fell onto her knees as pain roared into her head. Her breaths became labored as she struggled to stay conscious. And then, all at once, the pain was gone.

Robin grimaced as she stood up, her eyes focused on the back of her hand, for the first time she noticed a purple symbol seemingly tattooed on. "What in the world…" Her attention was drawn to the distance as an explosion was heard. "No time, I have to help the others."

* * *

**Villager:**

"Ahhh! Puck! Are you okay, hawkeye!" Pierce the eagle cried as he dragged his penguin companion away.

"I-I'm not feeling so good…everything's…getting cold..brrrrr…" Puck chittered weakly, a gaping wound was visible on his chest.

"W-we have to run! Dearie!" Fauna the faun stuttered in terror.

"But where do we go, snorty! Are back are literally to a wall!" Anabelle the anteater said as she cowered next to Pierce.

"Puck? Puck! Hang in there, hawkeye! Don't close your eyes!"

"But its…so cold…brrrr…I want to sleep…brrr…" Puck said as his eyes began to close.

"What do we do!" Fauna screamed in terror. "There's one coming!"

"Ahhh!" Anabelle screamed as a swordsman launched himself at her. She gasped as a fist collided with its head and sent it flying backwards.

"Nobody else is getting hurt on my watch, fuzzball." Curt the bear said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Everyone, gather behind me. I'll hold them off, fuzzball." He said with an affirmative nod.

"But you can't fight them all by yourself, dearie! None of us can even put up a fight, dearie!" Fauna panicked.

"We're dead if we don't fight, fuzzball." Curt said bluntly. "And we'll probably die fighting, fuzzball. But I'm not giving up until I can't fight anymore, we might as well take some of them with us fuzzball!" He growled.

"…Take care of Puck, hawkeye." Pierce said to Fauna. He stood up and stood next to Curt, the eagle visibly shivered as more and more multimen started to amass, but he stood his ground.

"I'll fight to, snorty!"Anabelle said as she stood next to them, tree branch in hand. Several other villagers joined them and formed a line.

* * *

"Mayor! Look! The Villagers! Oh no…the Multimen are attacking them!" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle…" Mayor said carefully. " When I break their line, I want you to run towards everyone else, understand?" He asked.

"O-Okay…but how are you going to do that?" Isabelle asked. Mayor turned to her with his ever present smile.

Within minutes Mayor has set up a line of fireworks atop a hill. Below them the multimen had already started attacking the villagers but were driven back. Not happy about their losses, the multimen formed a line of gunners to take aim and destroy the villagers from afar. Despite being in a panicked state, the line held due to Curts sheer force of will as he showed no signs of fear.

This was the opening Mayor needed, and he lit a match. He quickly sprinted while lighting every firework he had lined up. The barrage fired into the sky, and then descended in an ark towards the multimen. The villagers flinched and gasped as much of the multimens force was destroyed in an instant by the beautiful and violent attack.

"Now Isabelle!" Mayor yelled as he charged down the hill.

"U-Understood Mayor!" She said as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Hi!" Mayor said with a smile as he jumped off of the ground and descended onto a multiman. He pulled out his axe from his pockets and sliced him in his half. He quickly replaced his axe with his shovel and dug a hole in front of him, causing a multiman that was charging him to fall in.

"Welcome to the town of New Leaf!" He yelled as he smashed the multimans head in with his shovel.

"Where people can find a new and happy beginning!" He replaced his shovel with a fishing rod, which he used to grab onto a multiman and drag him towards him.

"We offer a number of services!" He dropped a bowling ball on its head.

"From mailing your letters, to public works projects!" He fired a barrage of rocks from his slingshot that pierced through several multimans eyes.

"We have booming businesses as well!" He planted a tree.

"From haircuts-" He cut the tree down and squished several multimen.

"-To life insurance!" He blew up one with a Lloid rocket.

"We offer a safe and peaceful environment for you to live in!" He pulled out a great white shark from his pocket and watched as it ate a multiman before putting it back into his pocket.

"But just a warning…if you hurt any of my townsfolk, you will face severe consequences." He leaned his shovel against his shoulder. "Thank you for visiting New Leaf. I hope you enjoyed your stay, and we hope you never come again." He said as he turned away from the now peaceful and empty field.

"H-he never stopped smiling….hawkeye." Pierce said, his beak hanging open.

"That's our mayor for you, killing them with kindness, fuzzball." Curt said with a grumpy nod.

"There was nothing kind about that…dearie." Fauna said nervously.

"What happened to Puck?" Mayor asked as he fell on his knees next to his penguin friend.

"One of the multimen hurt him badly, snorty." Anabelle said sadly.

"M-Mayor…what do we do?" Isabelle asked, she sniffled and tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"…" Mayor pulled out a fish from his pocket. He lifted up Pucks head and forced him to swallow the fish whole. After he gulped it down his wound started to heal.

"Haaah! It's working!" Isabelle said with tears of joy. Pucks eyes slowly opened.

"…Mayor? Brrr…what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Mayor said. He glanced to his side as he saw Robin appear from a thicket of trees. "Everyone find somewhere safe to stay, I've got one more thing to do." He stood up and looked towards Main Street.

* * *

**Pit:**

"Heh, that all you got?" Pit taunted as he dodged away from a Gunners blast. Two swordsmen jumped at him from in front and behind. Pit quickly separated both of his blades and blocked the attacks. "You're…going to have to do better then that!" Pit yelled as he pushed both of them back. He quickly put his blades back together and fired a light arrow, piercing the one in front of him. He then wheeled around and replaced his bow with his Upperdash Arm. He delivered a powerful and ending blow to the Multiman.

"Mister, look out above you!" Timmy the raccoon yelled.

"Huh?" Pit looked up just in time to get punched in the face. "Ahrgh! What the heck!" Pit retaliated by slamming his Upperdash arm into his stomach.

"Mister, on your right!" Tommy, Timmy's brother, yelled.

"Alright, thanks!" Pit turned to the right with his guard up. "Huh? Where are they?"

"Ah, uh, he meant your left!" Timmy yelled.

"Ahhhrghh!" Pit yelled as he was punched in the back by a Gunners canon, which quickly fired a blast that sent him flying. "Ouch…that hurt…" Pit muttered as he started to pick himself up from the ground.

"Mister, above you!" Timmy yelled.

"Again?!" Pit lifted his blades up just in time to catch the point of the blade. He still couldn't stop the momentum however and the Multimans sword forced his own to slam into his chest. A rush of air left Pits lips. The Multiman lifted up his sword to strike down on Pit. "Get, off!" Pits wings lit up as he activated his power of flight and launched upwards, forcing the multiman off of him.

"Mister, to your left!" Pit started to turn.

"No, he means right!" Pit turned again to see a barrage of energy blasts heading his way.

"Whoever the first voice was, stop helping me!" Pit yelled. He ran towards the projectiles and activated his power of flight. With reflexes and improvisation very few have, Pit managed to fly through the barrage. He ducked and weaved away from several of the blasts before ducking to the ground and leaping over another, before the next one could hit him he already had reached the wall of a building and kicked off of it while simultaneously activating his power of flight again. He burst forward, through the barrage, and through the multiman. He breaked by extending his wings and then spun around, firing a barrage of his own arrows that decimated his opponents as his wings slowed him to a stop.

"Haaah!" Pit turned around to see Robin had dispatched of a Multiman further down the road.

"Would you like to experience one of the many wonders of our town?" Pit turned in the other direction to see a Multiman run in terror from a swarm of wasps. "Our town has one of the few wasps that hurt you, but don't kill you!" The wasps got to the Multiman and he fell to the ground as the wasps as they attacked. The Mayor pulled out a firework and wielded it like a canon. He fired it and destroyed the Multiman instantly. "Isn't it amazing!"

"What…is wrong with him?" Pit asked.

"He does seem rather eccentric doesn't he?" Robin asked as she approached him.

"Eccentric? He's acting like a maniac!"

"Really, we have the most wonderful umbrellas, just look at the design!" The Mayor repeatedly beat a Multiman senseless with said umbrella.

"Possibly he's not acting…" Robin whispered to him.

"…I hope you're wrong." Pit said.

"Unlikely." Robin glanced over her shoulder.

"Someone's confident-" Pit cut himself off when he saw Robin tense. He turned and followed her gaze to see something…something was happening to the air farther down the road. It appeared as if the very fabric of reality was combusting on itself, a rift appeared and out from it, stepped a man.

"No way…" Pit said fearfully as he braced himself against the ground.

"Oh, more visitors? I just sent the last of them away!" Mayor said.

"Pit…who is that man?" Robin asked as a man with skin black as night and with eyes the color of blood started to walk ominously towards them.

"That's Link…" Pit gasped. "But what is he doing here? And what happened to him..." His eyes widened as Link pulled back his hand and launched a golden beam forward. "Watch out! Its his final smash!"

**"Hyyyyyaaaahhhhhhh!"**

* * *

**An: Pretty easy first chapter, although it won't be that way for long.**

**I found it really fun to write a 'This is our last stand' kind of scene with the Villagers of all people. It's supposed to be serious and badass to them, but reading it, you just can't help but giggle at how quirky and stupid it sounds (although that might just be me).**

**So this is how these scenes work. What I'm trying to do is make it so the smash battles you play along with the story actually has some meaning to it. You're fighting for a specific reason, which is listed in the chapter, not just because I told you to. And you see what happens in the story, because you fought for it. It all seem's easy now but once you get further in you start having to completely change your strategy because these fights are NOT all normal smash battles.**

**One in particular that I think you'll enjoy, just to give you a hint, is an escort mission. But hopefully, its one that is actually good. Others you're going to be set up with IMPOSSIBLE odds that there is no way in hell you'll win, so your objective isn't to win. Its to survive, and yada yada yada we'll get more into it later.**

**My goal for this story is for to create a story mode for myself, as well as others that wanted it. Its not perfect, and for some, this entire idea might be a little stupid and you'd rather me just write the story as is instead of waisting my time with the whole 'interactive' section. But, I'm going to keep writing those parts anyway. Because, I don't know, I want to give people a reason to fight a smash battle you know is really hard. Sure, you can just skip the event section and go straight for the actual chapter, but it feels way different when you earn it, and you make up a scenario in your head that 'I HAVE to win this fight because 'x' character is in danger!' thats what I want to invoke in people, and hopefully its something I'll be able to invoke in everyone who reads this story.**

**Later everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and see you next time for Event 1 Part 2!**


	4. Event 1 Part 2: Intro

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 1: Turning Over A New Leaf**_

_**Part 2**_

"Ack!" Pit flinched as Link's final smash went straight for him.

"Back off." Mayor said. He leapt in front of Pit. To the amazement of all present, he grabbed the light beam from the air and stuffed it into his pocket.

**"!"** Link slowed to a stop in front of Mayor.

"Welcome to New Leaf!" He said as he smacked him away with his shovel.

**"Kuh…."** Link grunted as he recovered.

"H-How did you do that?" Pit stuttered. "Did you just catch his Final Smash?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Mayor asked with a shrug.

"He seem's abnormally strong…he won't be as easy to beat as the others." Robin said cautiously.

"Then we'll just have to fight harder." Mayor said.

"We're going to need a better strategy then that." Robin stared at Link. He still hadn't moved and continued to stare them down.

"Well, do you have one then?" Mayor asked with irritation.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Can you two keep him away from me?" Robin asked.

"You bet!" Pit said, apparently having recovered from his shock.

"Can we? He won't even know you're here." Villager grunted as he held out his shovel and axe. "I'm done messing around, these guys need to get out of my town already."

"We'll buy you as much time as you need." Pit reassured her. Robin smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Goodluck."

"As to you!"

* * *

**Player Character: Female Robin**

**Allie: Pit and Villager at Lv 3**

**Enemy: Link (Dark Link skin) at Lv 9**

**Rules: 5 Stock Battle**

**Stage: Totimor Island Omega Form**

**Items: None**

**Extra Conditions: Any party member that reach's zero life stocks counts as a gameover. Make sure you and your allies survive Dark Links onslaught!**

* * *

**An: If you're having trouble read the below Tip.**

* * *

**Tips: To any who have never played as Robin before, a lot of her attacks are really good for support. Let Pit and Villager run in to distract Dark Link and then attack him when he least expect it, or cover your allies with distance attacks so they can approach him (don't depend on them to take him out though)**

**Be careful though, every time Link is KO'd his AI will immediately target you, so be prepared to run. Do not openly attack Dark Link with melee attacks unless he's also being attacked by Pit and Villager at the same time, this is usually a good time to hit him with one of your tilt attacks. (Or for those of you who don't know what that means, its when you use a normal A attack but charge it up so you get all glowy.) Be carful though, Robins tilt attacks are very easy to dodge so you have to figure out the right time to hit him.**

**If you feel like you can't handle a Lv 9 enemy, remember that you can change the enemies level to a more manageable one. But don't put it too low, put it at a rank you think will be challenging to you! It's more fun that way!**


	5. Event 1 Part 2: Results

_**Super Smash Bros**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 1: Turning Over A New Leaf**_

_**Event 1 Part 2: Results**_

"Take this! Pit yelled as he dashed forward and swung at Link with his Upperdash arm. He gasped as Link took the hit with his shield and then pushed back, throwing Pit off balance. His blood red eyes left a red outline as he flash stepped forward and swung at Pit with a downward slash.

"Back off!" Mayor yelled as he took Links attack for Pit by crossing his shovel and axe in front of him. He grunted as Link pressed down and forced his sword inches from his face. Mayors smile faltered and fear started to show in his eyes as his arms started to give out.

"-Thoron!" Robin yelled as she launched a beam of electricity forward. Link glanced in the direction of the beam and then jumped back before it could hit him. Mayor gasped and fell onto a knee.

"Could you have been any slower?!" He yelled at Robin.

"It takes time for me to charge spells!" She yelled back. She focused on her tome once again. She struggled against her instinct to flee as Link turned to face her. "Hold him off!" She said, her voice breaking as he took off into a run towards her.

"I'm coming!" Pit yelled as he flapped his wings. Link turned, threw his boomerang, and then turned back all within a second. Pit yelped as the boomerang hit him and pushed him back.

"Damn." Robin said threw gritted teeth. She canceled her charging spell and snapped her fingers at the ground. "Arc Fire!" She gasped as he rolled threw the flames and leapt at her. Robin jumped back and released her spell as Arc Thunder to push him back. She cursed as the spell deflected harmlessly off of his shield.

**"Hyaaaaaahhhh!"** He yelled as he swung down at her. Robin ducked and then rolled forward, she turned to look over her shoulder the same moment he did, and felt a chill run down her spine. Instead of fighting she quickly fled, she could hear his heavy breathes behind her. She felt dread fill her as she heard his feet leave the ground. "**Haa-"**

"Guardian Orbiters!" Pit yelled as he leapt in front of her and summoned the orbiters. Link grunted as his sword slash bounced off of the shield.

"Pit…" Robin panted.

"Grrrr…" Pit said, his arms were still outstretched and the Orbiters still surrounded the both of them. "Who are you…your not the real Link."

**"…"** The fake Link silently glared at the both of them.

"Are you sure you can take him out with that attack?" Pit asked.

"Maybe not…" Robin admitted. "But it'll do enough to weaken him. There's no way he can deflect it, even with that shield of his. We can at least cripple him." She said.

"Alright, then get it ready." Pit pulled out his blades and fell into a fighting stance. "The Orbiters are going to fall in three seconds." As soon as the orbiters fell Robin dashed backwards as Pit leapt forward.

"Hauns…" Robin chanted.

"Hyaaah! Hahhh!" Pit grunted as he traded blows with Link. The sounds of steel hitting steel echoed across the clearing. Pit traded his blades for his Upperdash arm and pulled back to swing with all of his might. Link visibly smirked as he got ready to deflect the attack with his shield again.

"Mayor, now!" Pit yelled. Link gasped as a hole appeared under him.

"Get 'em Mayor!"

"Gladly." The Mayor set down a firework from the bottom of the hole and launched the explosion upwards and right at Link.

**"Hyrg!"** Link yelled as the explosion hit him, he yelled again when Pits Upperdash arm hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into the air.

"Hah!" Mayor grunted as he pulled himself out of the hole. "Thanks for the assist Mr. Resetti."

"Of course Mayor, we've got your back, remember that! Just remember to save!" The mole said. He quickly dug back underground. Pit and Mayor turned to Robin, who motioned for them with her head to move.

Link was slow to get up, and was too late to react when he heard the word "Thoron!" leave Robins lips. A scratchy scream left his throat as he was launched backwards; he bounced off of the ground several times before slowing to a stop.

"Did…did we beat him?" Pit panted.

"I think we did…" Robin said. She choked on her words as Link started to rise back to his feat.

"Oh COME ON!" Pit complained.

"…Alright." The Mayor said. "I've had enough of this." He started to walk towards Link. He nodded in the direction of several bystanders before sprinting forward.

"Mayor!" Pit yelled while reaching for him with his hand.

"Stop, you can't take him alone!" Robin yelled as she took off into a run after him, Pit followed with her.

"Get…" Mayor gripped his axe. "Out…" Link shook his head and focused on Mayor as he approached him. "Of my…." Link raised his shield and pulled back his sword arm, getting ready to slice at the Mayor. "TOWN!" Link swung down, only for his arm to be shot by an arrow.

"Robin!" Pit yelled.

"Right, Arcfire!" She yelled as she cast the spell at Links feet, catching him in the blaze. As he struggled to get out of the flames Mayor ducked around behind him.

"Lets see how you like a taste of your own medicine…" He said as he pulled a smash ball out of his pocket. He squished it in his hand and gasped as power flowed into his veins, his eyes turned an amber gold as he turned to a now recovering Link and pointed at him. "Now!" The power quickly left his body and entered three others.

With lightning fast speed Tom Nook, and his sons Timmy and Tommy leapt into action, the power from the smash ball giving them incredible speed, not that they lacked any to begin with. They quickly started to build a house around Link. He sliced his sword at them but no matter how hard he swung he couldn't stop or even hit the three raccoons that were entrapping him. He didn't even notice all of the explosives they had set inside the house with him until they were done. A look of utter shock showed on his face as he noticed them for the first time.

"Hey." Villager said at the doorway. His smile back. "Just to let you know, nothing means more to me then my town and its people." His smile faded into a serious scowl. "So, your first mistake was to attack them before taking me out first. Your second mistake was thinking that our world is helpless. And your last mistake…" He pulled out a firework and lit it. "Was making me your enemy." The menacing glare he gave Link seemed to darken the air around him. He tossed the firework inside and then shut the door. He walked away from the house just as it exploded and smiled absentmindedly as Links scream filled the air.

"Wow…that looked like something out of a movie." Pit said in awe.

"…What's a movie?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Thanks Mr. Nook, couldn't of done it without you and Tommy and Timmy." He said while rubbing the younger raccoons heads. They giggled their thanks and Tom smiled.

"Its my pleasure Mayor. Just glad we could help you." He said. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so-"

"MAYYYOOORRR!"

"Ack!" Mayor grunted in surprise as Isabelle tackled him to the ground. He blushed as she hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I-I was so worried!" She said.

"I-I'm fine Isabelle, really." He said.

"You sure weren't acting fine! You acted like a complete maniac!" She said with a pout. He paused.

"…I was?" He asked Tom Nook.

"You had a particularly unsettling smile." The raccoon said. "I fear you might have blacked out during your rage induced rampage."

"Huh, well, that's new." Mayor said while scratching his chin.

"Everyone…look." Robin said, they all turned to her. She was on a knee next to Links body, watching as black particles left his body and he started to disappear.

"I knew he wasn't the real Link!" Pit said.

"To think something like this would happen so close to the tournament…" Isabelle muttered.

"I'm starting to wonder if there are other worlds that think the tournament is still going on." Mayor muttered.

"…Tournament?" Robin asked.

"Oh, every decade or so there is a tournament held in a place called 'Smashville'. The location always changes, like in the last tournament it was here in the Mayors world. But now it was transferred to where the Mii's live, heroes and villains from all the different worlds are invited to fight in the tournament to see who is the strongest. Pikachu was the first winner, and then Fox, and then Metanight after him. Although…the tournaments do have a habit of being interrupted. Although usually we at least get to START IT before things go south." Pit explained.

"What is he, an exposition fairy?" Mayor asked.

"Hey, be nice." Isabelle said as she bumped him on the head.

"Hey! I'm not a exposition fairy! I'm an exposition angel." Pit said proudly while placing his hands on his hips.

"More like a dork if you ask me." Mayor grunted.

"Hey!" Pit complained. The town was filled with laughter as the villagers laughed, under normal circumstances, they wouldn't have laughed as hard as they did. But considering what had just happened, they couldn't help but to go into hysterical laughter.

"…These people confuse me." Robin said. "What kind of name is Pikachu anyway?" She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips though. Links body finally vanished, and then suddenly the air where his body was exploded.

Robin gasped and fell back, the clearing immediately fell silent. Electricity cracked through the air as a red door formed in front of them and opened. Through it, they could see a futuristic city burning as the Multimen rampaged through it.

"So what do we do now?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm going through the Door." Pit replied instantly. "That worlds in trouble, and I need to help save it."

"I agree." Robin said. "I'm going with Pit. I can't just sit back knowing that what happened here is happening somewhere else as well."

"Yeah…" Mayor clicked his tongue. "I guess I'll come along as well."

"Really?" Pit asked. "But what about your town?"

"Everyone will be fine without me. Besides, I owe you two for helping save it…this is the least I can do to help." Mayor said humbly.

"Nuh uh." Isabelle said.

"Eh?" Mayor asked.

"If you're going, then we're going to." Tom Nook said.

"W-what? But you can't! Its too dangerous!" Mayor yelled.

"We won't go while you're fighting." Isabelle clarified. "But you're going to need supplies, you can't just head out without and food or water. Once you clear the way the rest of us will follow with fresh supplies to heal you and get you ready for the next battle." Isabelle smiled. "We want to do our part to!"

"But…" Mayor said quietly.

"We'll be fine Mayor. Besides, we're safer with you then alone here." Isabelle said. She held his hand in her paws. "Okay?"

"…Okay." He said. He turned to Pit and Robin. "Lets do this."

"Alright, but only if you promise not to go crazy again." Pit joked.

"No promises." Mayor smiled ominously.

* * *

**An: Hopefully this proved more challenging for you more experienced smashers out there. For those that aren't, I hope that you changed the difficulty so the fight seemed more fair.**

**Just to be clear so that what the Mayor did in this chapter doesn't seem like total bull****. My friend is a club nintendo member and at the time, had gotten two codes for the Super Smash Bros 4 demo early (this was before the game, or even the official demo came out) and she gave one to me. Somehow, ****someway they found out that Villager can CATCH LINKS FINAL SMASH! I don't know if its still possible in the released version in the game, but I remember being so frustrated when they first used the trick on me.**

**What IS bull**** though is that while yes the Villager can catch Links Final Smash, its actually a glitch. Because once he pockets it you can't use it or get a Final Smash from it. So the part where the Mayor uses it to summon a smash ball is actual Bull****. But...you gotta admit. It was some pretty awesome bull****. Or at least I thought it was. So was Pits Orbiters lasting longer then they actually are supposed to but you know...creative license.**

**Also, forgot disclaimer. All characters in this story belong to their respective owners, I do not own any characters in this story (unless I decide to add an Oc for whatever odd reason)**

**and now on to Review Response!**

**Review Response:**

**GothicWings: Glad it is! I hope this battle gets it pumping even more!**

**Enker And Treble: I actually have never seen Egoraptors stuff (although I have heard him in several Did you know gaming videos, his voice was very appealing and I wish he did all of them hahaha) so I searched what you were referencing, and I dyed laughing! Thank you so much for the compliment XD**

**Rotciv:Thank you :) I hope I don't disappoint**

**OkayDokey: Well, to address this problem, this story is supposed to act as a story mode that we never got in the new game. So, while I don't want to sound like a dick, you don't necessarily have a reason to read this fic if you don't have the game (not that I don't WANT people to read this just because they don't have the game) Its like this. Imagine this fic isn't a fan fiction, its a series of cutscenes. Would you watch all of the games cutscenes, but not ever play the game? Some people would. But the purpose of this story isn't to act like a traditional fan fiction but like a story mode.**

**One step I've taken is to make sure people aren't alienated is that all of the beginning chapters only include default characters. That way, people who just got into this but don't have all of the secret characters don't feel left behind, and people who JUST got the game can play through the first few Events before actually needing secret characters.**

**I would go into detail into this(The Villager), but I think this event explains my point just fine. Instead I'll say this, while I find the Crazy Villager hilarious as well as Captain Falcons own memetic status, I don't believe in making any characters personality solely reflect what the internet thinks of them. I enjoy INCLUDING it in some aspects of their personality, but overall I want to make my own interpretations of them. Ones that makes people like them not because of the funny memetic or hammy references, but because of their personality as a whole. Of course, I know this won't be possible with every character I introduce, I still want to try my best.**

**Did I rant too much on you? I'm sorry, I do that a lot...**

**But thank you for the support! And know that I have the utmost respect for your opinion (as well as all of my reviewers) and I enjoy the feedback you give me :)**

**Herbert J Schlomiczaihijoanego: I want to figure out how to say the last part of your name just so I can confuse people...lol**

**But to answer your question, no actually. I've never heard of Manos (just looked it up actually). The title is a reference to Nintendo's name. While what people think Nintendo's name means has changed a couple of times (with the most likely actually having to do with Nintendo's past before making video games) one of the possible names was 'Hands Of Fate' I believe. I found it very fitting considering my plans for this story, as well as for me, it makes me think of the Hands. Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Really, since Smash 64 they've been dictating what goes around in the world of Smash Bros. They are literally fate, and set you up to fight so many enemies before finally you take them on, you take on FATE and carve your own path.**

**Huh, guess I know where my theme is going to end up now huh?**

**Pumpkaboo: Oh don't mind him, he just had a little melt down...it happens when some random army comes to kill everyone you hold close to you. It's no biggy. (That sounded kind of mean, sorry X( )**

**Kinda both but kinda not. While he LOOKS like Dark Link, he isn't Dark Link either...**


	6. Event 2: Intro

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2: Super Fighting Robots and a King**_

"Wow, what is this place?" Robin said in wonder.

"Don't know, I haven't seen this world before." Pit admitted. "Hey, look down there!"

* * *

"Ah!" Elecman cried as he was knocked to the ground. "T-these guys sure don't let up do they…doesn't matter. The other robot masters are doing their jobs, I have to do mine!" He stood up and started to pore electricity into a nearby outlet. He grunted as the Multimen started to attack him again.

* * *

"That guy looks like he could use some help." Mayor said. "Kind of stupid though, if he just took out the multimen first he wouldn't be having that problem."

"He might not have the time to, come on, we have to help him!" Pit said.

"Ahh!" Robin shrieked as a car crashed in front of her, bounced off of the ground, and then fell off of the highway. "W-what was that?"

**"GRRROOOOAAARRRR!"**

"Incoming!" Mayor yelled as he saw something descend from the sky. They all shielded themselves as it impacted the ground and sent debris flying.

"Is that…Bowser?!" Pit shrieked.

**"Grrr…."**Bowser growled as he slowly started to rise.

"Pit, Mayor, go help that man down there. I'll handle this turtle." Robin ordered.

"Are you sure?" He's really strong…I'm not sure if you can take him in a full on fight." Pit said.

"I'll be fine." Robin said. "Now go."

"You heard the lady Pit, let her handle it." Mayor jumped off the railing of the highway.

"We'll be right back!" Pit told her and then followed after him.

"Alright…" She turned to face Bowser. "I don't know what you are." Robin pointed her sword at him. "But prepare yourself."

* * *

**Event 2 Challenge 1:**

**Player Character: Female Robin**

**Allie: None**

**Enemy: Bowser at Lv 7**

**Rules: 2 Stock Battle**

**Stage: Dr. Wilys Castle omega form**

**Items: None**

**Extra Conditions: None**

* * *

**An:**

**Tips!: Don't underestimate Bowser! He may have been slow and easily beaten in Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl but that isn't the case in this installment! Bowser hits like a truck and is practically as fast as one to! Robin is going to have a lot of trouble with this monster. A single dropkick without charging does almost 20 damage alone, all it takes is a few of them to knock you out completely.**

**Your biggest advantage is Robins versatility with weapons. Keep Bowser back with Arcfire or a few Elthunders if it comes down to it. Try to charge up to Thoron and then save it for a finisher if possible. Stun Bowser with Arcfire and then go in for a charging sword attack. Robin can trade blows with Bowser, but stay away from him when at high percentages! If he tries to use a Bowser Bomb (the attack where he tries to squish you with his butt) role out of his way and get him with a tilt attack or that Thoron you saved up! And always remember to use your shield or role away when things start looking grim.**

**If you lose a life before he does, don't panic. You're playing as Robin, a master tactician in her world! If anyone can tip the scales in your favor its her, so don't let up and keep fighting until you've shown this turtle who's boss!**


	7. Event 2: Results

_**Super Smash Bros.**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2: Results**_

"Ahrgh!" Robin screamed as Bowser dropkicked her. She winced as she slowly got back onto her feet. "He's so strong…" She grunted. She flinched as he continued the beast charged her once again. Robin snapped her fingers and pointed at the ground.

"Arcfire!" She yelled. The fire hit Bowser and trapped him in the vortex of swirling flames for only a moment. That was all the time she needed to put some distance between them. "Hauns…."

"Not so fast!" Bowser said.

"What-" Her mouth fell open as she as he sprinted forward. His feet thumped against the ground and vibrated in her chest as he quickly closed the distance. "Thunder!" She yelled frantically, Bowser effortlessly dodged the thunderbolt and jumped into the air. "This can't be…" Robin rolled out of the way as the oversized turtle torpedoed towards the ground and cracked it up on landing on his behind.

"Heh…" Bowser smirked as he stood up. "Got to hand it to you, you're way faster then a regular multimen."

"What ARE you?!" Robin said between breaths. "You're a turtle…but you have the agility of a man! Not only that, but you can jump as far as Pit can fly…hauns…"

"Don't forget the fire breathing." Bowser said as he looked at his claws. "Huh…looks like I might need to go to the solon soon. I think I broke a nail." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the offending claw.

"Fire…claws…are you even a turtle?!" Robin asked.

"Nope, I'm only the most powerful, most majestic, most kingly king of them all! I am Bowser! King of the Koopa's! And I am going to be your end. So prepare yourself, Multiman Clone-"

"Thoron!" Robin yelled as she released the spell she had been chagrining up as he boasted. Her face quickly fell into one of shock when she realized what he said."Wait, did you say-"

"AHRGH!" Bowser roared as he was the beam of electricity sent him crashing through a building wall. **"THAT'S IT! PLAY TIMES OVER!" **He roared as he emerged from the rubble.

"Wait, it was an accident! I'm not a-Damn, Arcfire!" She dashed away after putting down the spell to cover her.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Bowser yelled. He kicked off of the ground and launched himself into the air. He grunted as he jumped into a wall and gripped onto it. With another kick he launched himself into a downward arc, he retreated into his shell and spun as the momentum of his kick sent him rocketing towards her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Robin screamed as he slammed into her back and buried her against the ground. "Ahh…ahh…" She panted. She coughed onto the ground and was startled to see a red and purplish substance come out. _'What…what is this? This…isn't supposed to happen here…'_ She thought fearfully. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and tried to pull herself away as Bowser loomed over her.

"You didn't stand a chance. Imposter." Bowser growled. He pulled his arm back and flexed his claws.

"Wait…" Robin gasped. "I'm not…a Multiman…" Bowser paused.

"Then why did you attack me?" He growled.

"We thought…you were under their control…like Link…and you attacked me first, dastard."

"Link…wait. Are you one of the new smashers?" Bowser bent down and stared at her while rubbing his chin. "Are you that Robin character? But I thought you were a guy." He grunted.

"Y-you know who I am?!" Robin asked, she quickly sat up, and quickly regretted it. "Owww…" She bent forward while clutching her stomach.

"Yeah. You come from Marth's world. You and some princess were supposed to be joining the tournament this year." Bowser offered his massive hand to her. She gladly took it and stood up.

"Princess…" Robin frowned. "Do you know her name?"

"Lucina I think was her name."

"Lucina…" Robin frowned. "That name…it sounds so familiar…"

"Well she has blue hair like _everyone else_ that seems to come from your world so she shouldn't be that hard to forget." He said sarcastically.

"I have amnesia. I woke up in Mayors world; Pit came and informed us on what was going on. We defended that world before coming to this world to help out." Robin informed him. "But…Lucina. Her name definitely rings a bell."

"Amnesia huh?" Bowser's he mused. His head suddenly snapped up and he growled. He grabbed her and quickly pulled her against his chest and then spun around. She found herself light headed from the sudden movement. An audible clang filled the air as a sword slash bounced off of his shell. Bowser quickly whipped around and destroyed the multiman with one punch.

"Thank you." Robin said breathlessly.

"Don't mention it…" The koopa king seemed to drift off into thought.

"Is something the matter?" Robin asked.

"My world was taken over before I was forced to come here." He said.

"…Reallly? Do you have any family?" Robin asked.

"Kids…before I was forced here I told them I'd catch up with them." Robin squirmed uncomfortably as he squeezed his hands, he let go of her when he realized he was still holding her. "Sorry…"

"Its okay." She placed her hand on his arm. She marveled at how smooth his scales felt, almost like skin. "We came to this world to stop the multimen. Eventually, we'll free every world, including yours. But we could use a lot of help. Will you fight with us, Bowser?"

"…Not like I have a lot of options." He glanced behind him when he heard a distant explosion.

"They'll be fine. I promise." Robin said.

"You can't possibly keep that promise." He said while looking down at her.

"Watch me." She said with blunt determination.

"…Heh. I like you." He grinned. "You got a king on your side now."

"And I'm glad of it." She smiled. 'We'll need his strength in the coming battles.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**An: I felt a kind of bad for having Robin lose to Bowser. But in my own play through of the level she won by the skin of her teeth. She lost a life stock first pretty early and was nearing critical levels when she finally beat him (it took a LONG time) so I figured realistically, a person with amnesia, tactician or not, would have trouble fighting Bowser. Maybe if she'd seen his moves before she would understand how to fight him more, but unfortunately she was thrown into a completely foreign environment with a completely foreign enemy. Unlike the Villagers world where it was a small town (something not too different form her own world, albeit a bit more advanced) and she at least had some allies fighting with her when they fought Link, who was extremely tough like Bowser.**

**Of course if you're a skilled Robin player this battle was probably nothing to you...ahh well.**

**Also, sorry for another Robin exclusive battle. This'll be the last one for a while I promise.**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Pumpkaboo: Yeah, Someone (another reviewer) explained it with his review. Guess that was my bad for not knowing that but it just seemed too awesome to not write down...**

**Rotciv: First guess gets the win! And thank you, I'm glad you liked the final smash.**

**...See, this s what I love. Speculation. You may be right on some things, or wrong on some things, I can't tell you. But there's just something about speculating or listening to people speculating that is really fun to me and excites me. So to see someone doing that on my story really excites me, thanks you :)**

**Batblind: Unfortunately no Mute City. But it IS Light City! (Not official name, I made it up :p)**

**Not usually, it depends on the level. If you feel like putting Friendly Fire on you totally can, but the problem with it is, using the chapter against Link as an example, it completely destroys certain characters play styles. Robins a great support character, but with friendly fire on she's more likely to kill her allies instead of the enemy. **

**It also kind of breaks the theme of teamwork. The whole point of having AI allies is to make you feel like you're actually fighting with the characters in your team. As opposed to Subspace where you fight alone to avoid having your allies falling off cliffs while trying to follow you and possibly being all around annoying. If you put Friendly Fire on you'll feel more like your allies are an annoying pest as apposed to a genuine partner that is helping you to the best of their abilities. But again, its ultimately up to you. It might even be fun! I don't know, I haven't tried it yet technically hahaha**

**Enker And Treble: If only they were Subspores...Fun fact, the subspores are actually hosted within Mr. Game &amp; Watch. Taboo wouldn't have been able to harvest them without Mr. Game &amp; Watch in SSE. (This isn't a crack theory, this was an actual detail they weren't able to put in the game. Same with the King Dedede and Meta Knight fight, which caused Meta Knights ship to be taken over)**

**GothicWings: If Links still in his right mind to care**

**Someone: Wow, thank you! It was really hard to tell with my friend because it happened so fast. **

**OkayDokey: Thank you, I'm glad to hear it! I have put a lot of detail. and everyday I add more and more, it is kind of tough though cause a lot of ideas have to get scrapped because they wouldn't make sense even though they're awesome...at least I get a lot of coins for testing all of the levels hahaha**

**Dapper Dee IV: Thank you British Waddle Dee! I appreciate it! :)**


	8. Event 2 Part 2: Intro

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2 Part 2: Bring Forth The Army**_

"Ugh…curses…I don't think I'm going to make it…" Elecman groaned as another projectile hit him. He clenched his teeth against the pain and had one eye squinted as he focused on the electricity leaving his hands. "Here comes another one…" He panted. He closed his eyes in preparation for the blast of energy.

"Gurdian Orbiters!" Pit yelled as jumped in front of Elecman.

"E-eh?" Elecman said in surprise.

"You know you don't have to yell out your attacks." Mayor said with a grunt as he ran to Pits side.

"Yeah, true…but its so much more cool if I yell it out." Pit said. Mayor just rolled his eyes.

"W-who are you people?" Elecman asked.

"We've come to help protect your world." Pit said. "These guys are called the multimen and they're spreading like a virus."

"So that's what the big red M on their uniform stands for…" Elecman grunted. "Still a poor choice in fashion sense if you ask me, who wears black bodysuits anymore?"

"…You." Mayor pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm ME. Its my thing to look amazing in a black body suit." He grinned and posed.

"Right…" Mayor said. 'Is everyone outside of my world full of morons?' "What are you doing anyway? Why didn't you just fight the Multimen?" He asked.

"News flash guy, there's an ARMY of those things. By the time I finished the ones here off a whole new group would show up. Our world is at the brink of collapse, the other robot masters and local police force is barley holding their ground. Not only that, but they got Rock…"

"Rock?" Pit asked.

"Look, there's no time to explain. This place I'm chagrining up is a museum. It was built a while back and its full of Robot Masters. Some were once good, some were built to destroy, but right now it's an army. And we need an army. If you're really on my side hold off those multimen! I need time to recharge their systems and reprogram them to fight for us. Think you can buy me the time I need?"

"You can count on us!" Pit said.

"Built to destroy, reprogram…I get the feeling that we're reaching into pandoras box on this one. Hopefully it doesn't backfire." Mayor said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Mayor. Look, the multimen are retreating! You know what that means…"

"We win without having to do anything?" Mayor said hopefully.

"Nope." Pit pulled out his blades. "Mini boss time."

"Hey…the short one looks like Link."

"That's cause it is technically, that's Leo, he's a Link from another world. He was part of the tournament as well."

"They invited TWO Links to the tournament? That seems like a cop out if you ask me…" Mayor grunted.

"The bird guy next to him is Falco. He's a famous bounty hunter for hire." Pit said, ignoring Mayors previous comment.

"…Are you sure? He looks like a normal bird to me."

"No…he's nothing like your villagers Mayor." Pit said.

"Eh, oh well." Mayor pulled out his shovel. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

_**Event 2 Challenge 2:**_

_**Player Character: Pit or Villager**_

_**Allie: Character you didn't pick at Lv 7**_

_**Enemy: Black Falco and Dark Toon Link at Lv 9**_

_**Stage: Dr. Willys castle Omega Form**_

_**Rules: 5 stock battle**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Extra Conditions: none**_

* * *

**Tips!: Against Toon Link and Falco this time huh? You sure know how to get yourselves into trouble. Listen up! Depending on who you're playing as you defiantly want to fight this battle differently. If you're playing as Villager use Pit as a meatsheild, he's a capable fighter on his own and can dish out some damage so let him do all the heavy lifting. Villagers strengths are in his KOing potential as opposed to rapid fire pressuring like Pit. Watch Pits and the enemy's movements. If Pits in trouble you definitely want to help him out, otherwise, plant your trees and get ready to chop em down! Villagers axe itself is also a good weapon to, use it to beat away enemies that get to close.**

**If you're playing as Pit you definitely want to be Villagers meat shield. Unless you're controlling him, the Mayor gets very lazy and tends to lose focus on planting his trees among other things. Pressure Falco and Toon Link with rapid fire A attacks and a few uperdash arms to really get them feeling the pain! Be careful though, Toon Link and Falco are fast and they're synergy is nothing to sneeze at. One wrong move and they could start juggling you in the air while the Mayor watches in amusement instead of helping.**

**Above all else, remember these two things no matter whom you're playing as. Both The Villager and Pit have amazing recovery moves, even if they seem to done for they can still return to the fight so long as they aren't hit with a tilt attack. The second thing is to remember to shield and dodge! This is no easy fight, and neither Pit nor Villager are as fast as Falco. You're only hope when Falco and Toon Link get in close is to role away or block their attacks. Pressuring doesn't mean reckless attacking; you're not a coward if you run away. Even I had to run away from a few tough battles.**

**Keep fighting hard; we're counting on you.**

**_-End Transmission-_**


	9. Event 2 Part 2: Results

_**Super Smash Bros**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2 Part 2: Results**_

Pit grunted as he knocked away Toon Link with his Upperdash arm. His attention was quickly drawn to Falco, who had already started sprinting towards him. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar flaming aura surround Falco.

"Guardian orbiters!" Pit yelled while crossing his arms. Falco smirked at Pits move. He jumped off of the ground and twirled through the air, firing a series of shots from his blaster at the orbiters. Pit winced as they broke, acting with a split second reaction time, Falco landed on the ground and burst forward, leaving behind a series of after images. Pit gasped as the attack sent him flying. Disoriented, he didn't see Toon Link's sword slash until it had already hit him and forced him higher into the sky. "Ack!" Pit winced, while still tumbling through the air he took aim at Falco and let fly a light arrow. Dread filled Pit as Falco disappeared in a flash. He shut his eyes and clamped down his teeth just as Falco was about to hit him.

"I gotcha!" A harsh shrieking filled the air as multiple fireworks launched towards Falco.

"**Huhn!"** Falco grunted. He quickly activated his reflector to reflect the fireworks, Pit meanwhile was able to weekly flap away.

"Huh, interesting." Mayor said. He ran towards the rockets now reflected back towards him. He ducked and rolled out of the way into each one and then broke out into a run. "Take this!" The Mayor said as he leapt towards Toon Link.

Toon Link raised his shield and prepared for a counter attack. The Mayor began to swing down with his shovel, before suddenly letting go. He threw a seed at Link, which bounced off harmlessly. The confused Toon Link followed Mayor as he rolled forward, but was to late to react to the Mayor slamming his watering can into his face. While he was dazed by the attack Mayor took the time to water the sapling that had just grown. It suddenly grew into a tree that smacked Toon Link and sent him sprawling onto his back.

"Mayor, behind you!" Pit yelled. Wheeling around, the Mayor blocked a punch with his hands, but was quickly sent flying by a powerful kick. Taking advantage of the situation, Toon Link dove down at him with his sword.

"Urgh!" Mayor cried as he used his axe to block the attack. Toon Link pressed his weapon harder, his black pupils glaring into his soul. "Get-off!" Mayor yelled as he kicked Toon Link in his stomach and away. He barley had time to react to the onslaught of Falco's attacks. He managed to block a few, but his speed outmatched anything in his arsenal.

Blow after blow hit the Mayor until he was finally sent flying, he grunted loudly as he hit the tree he had planted and slid down it.

"Hah…hah…" The Mayor panted. "Is…that all you got?"

**"Hmph."** Falco pointed his pistol, a dark aura suddenly seemed to form around his arm. Mayor's eyes narrowed.

"What are you-" Falco fired, the shot made no sound. It was shot, and gone in the blink of an eye. Mayor glanced down at the penny sized hole in his chest in wonder. He could see his insides…the matrix that served as his life energy, the frame which his body was constructed around, and his core, the one and only thing that gave him the power to live. "This…isn't…" Mayor fell onto his knees.

"Mayor!" Pit yelled. He quickly ran towards him only to fall to the floor and contort in pain as Falco shot him in the shoulder. "Ahhhhh!"

"Pit…" Mayor panted. His vision started to go blurry as a rich blue and green liquid started to leek out. His pupils shrunk when he saw Falco take aim at Pit again.

* * *

**Bang**

* * *

"M-Mayor?"

"Not…not on your life buddy." Mayor said as he pocketed the blast. Falco seemed baffled by this.

**"Hmph!"** He seemed to adjust some mechanism on his pistol, he pointed his gun at Mayor and released a barrage of the deadly shots. Each going at a blink and you'll miss it speed. And The Mayor caught and pocketed each and everyone.

"Pit...get up!" Mayor yelled. He glared at Falco, and reached into his pocket. He extended his nubby hand outward and started to launch back every single blast. Falco's response was to activate his reflector and send them right back, The Mayor caught the shots and sent them back almost simultaneously, his small body working overtime to keep up with the onslaught. "PIT!" Mayor yelled as he stumbled and took another hit, this time to the leg.

"R-right!" Pit stuttered. Unfolding his wings, the angle quickly flew forward, his body still inches from the ground. He tackled Toon Link out of the way before slashing at Falco's reflector. He watched as the reflector malfunctioned. His face full of awe and horror as the many laser shots tore through the fake Falco's body. Destroying it and leaving little remains behind. "Guess that just leaves Toon Link-" Pit gasped as he saw Toon Link sprint towards the weakened Mayor.

"Want a piece of me…huh?" Mayor pulled out his axe and with one chop, felled his tree straight onto Toon Link. "Will eat that-" Toon Links sword burst through the center of the tree.

"MAYOR!" Pit yelled in horror. "Oh gods…" Mayor twitched in place as Toon Links body slowly started to disappear, the last part of him being the sword that had pierced his right eye. When Toon Link had finally disappeared, Mayor fell down with a throaty gasp. "Oh no…" Pit slid to Mayors side, he gathered up his small body in his arms and looked down at him. "Mayor…you're alive right?...Mayor?" Pit asked. Silence met him. The electricity around Elecman died away, he slowly approached Pit.

"…The Robot Masters were activated. They're defending the city now." Elecman said dully. He glanced up and watched as several of them engaged the Multimen that were about to swarm in on them and rip them to shreds. "I'm sorry I couldn't help save him…"

"Stop acting like I'm dead you donuts!" Mayor said hoarsely as he rolled onto his side while still in Pits arms.

"Mayor, you're okay! Oh thank goodness…" Pit glanced over his shoulder as he heard footfalls, some of them far louder then the other. "Robin! You're okay to!…and Bowser?" Pit asked.

"Good to see you to feather butt, now move out of the way." Bowser said as he pushed Pit out of the way and gathered the Mayor into one beefy arm.

"Get lost you Godzilla rip off…" Mayor grumbled.

"Oh damn…" Bowser said gruffly. He looked at Robin. "Did he bring anything with him? Food, healing items, anything?" Bowser asked urgently.

"No, but a convoy is waiting for our signal to come in from the Door we used to get here. They have plenty of supplies." Robin said. She glanced at the glowing green and blue hole that used to be Mayors eye.

"Is there anything from his world in this convoy?"

"Yes, all of it is I believe."

"Get it here NOW." Bowser ordered.

"I-I got it!" Pit said, he wiped away tears from his eyes as he leapt into the air.

"What…what could do this to him?" Robin whispered fearfully. She gripped her tome. 'If they can kill us this easily…we'll have to be more careful. We can't afford to make a mistake, just like my own world…' Robin winced as a headache began to come on.

* * *

**An: Well...that escalated quickly.**

**Spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen the Nintendo Direct, don't read anything below that isn't bold**

* * *

So 8 player smash is a thing now, you have no idea how happy that made me. While I can't play it on the 3DS, when I eventually work on the Wii U version of the game you might be able to fight with up to four allies! Imagine how awesome that would be! :D

* * *

**Review Response:**

**BatBlind: Yup! Hahaha**

**A lot of people seem to hate Mario for some reason...lol**

**Rotciv: Bowser seems to be a fan favorite this Smash Game. Also, just for anyone who is a big fan of Bowser, check out a series on youtube called Smash King, this machinima was a big ****inspiration to me and hopefully for all of you (helps that Bowsers the main character, with Mario being the second Main character)**

**Well, here's what they were up to.**

**OkeyDokey: I always imagined it was because Bowser LIKES being a bad guy. It is a stubbornness thing, and it is a pride thing, but also I think he would just get bored. I mean, he never really does anything bad besides kidnap Princess Peach (he HAS done other things in some games though). Because, well, he's not bad. Just a trouble maker. He has allied with Mario before when a bigger enemy shows up.**

**I like to think about Wreck It Ralph for answering this question. He has no qualms about being a bad guy, maybe at some point he did, but he realized over all that it was fine. Its just his job, and he loves his job, but it doesn't mean he's completely bad to the bone. And really, if he DID beat Mario someday, he would get so bored lol**

**Nahte123456: This is kind of a hard question to answer. I would like to create every character accurately, but some characters I've never played their games (Metroid is one example) and I might leave out powers they have without realizing it. Like the power you just mentioned? I had no idea it even existed.**

**But I do keep a characters skill in account. As seen in this chapter, Mayor can't keep up with Falco at all, and once he loses the ability to properly defend against Falcos speed, he gets curb stomped pretty badly. Palutena is an interesting case as well, but she can be hurt by the thing that hurt Mayor like any other character. So it will be harder for characters with less experience or skill to beat ones that have a large amount of skill.**

**As for Palutena, I can't honestly say I have a solution for that just yet, but I promise I'll come up with something believable. **

**Daisy Bokoblin: Lol exactly! And while the number of blue haired people is really small if you actually played a fire emblem game, just the fact that most of the people that come to smash have blue hair probably has everyone thinking everyone int he fire emblem world has Blue Hair lol XD**

**Robin is kind of quirky when she comes to speed. She is a pretty average runner, but her attacks are slow and usually take time to use. She is a much more technical fighter, at least thats how I play her. I usually damage them from afar and then go in for the kill when they're at low percentage.**

**Thank you! And I hope I don't disappoint :)**


	10. Event 2 Part 3: Intro

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2 Part 3: What He Fights For**_

"You feeling better Mayor?" Robin asked.

"Yeah yeah, stop asking me already!" Mayor complained as he took another bite from his apple.

"This is the first time I've asked you…" Robin said.

"Well its not the first time I've been asked." He snapped at her.

"Mayor, stop being rude." Isabelled scolded. "Robins being nice to you, there's no reason to be so mean to her."

"…Sorry." Mayor said softly as he nibbled on his apple.

"It is fine." Robin smiled.

"But seriously, how much longer do I have to wear this eye patch! Its itchy!" Mayor complained.

"Bowser said to keep it on until you're finished healing." Isabelle said.

"And the trench coat?" He asked.

"…There actually not a real reason for that one." Isabelle shyed away. "I just wanted to see what you'd look like in one…"

"?"

"Robin!" Elecman suddenly called as he approached them.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"We've got a problem, could you come with me?" He asked.

"I'm coming to." Mayor said.

"Mayor! But you're still hurt!" Isabelle said.

"I'll be fine, besides, I agreed to fight to help this world out. I'm not going back on my word." He said.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, lets go." Robin said.

"Nice for you two to finally join us." Bowser grunted.

"What's with the trench coat?" Pit asked, he was sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"I felt like being Nick Furry." Mayor said sarcastically.

"Who?" Pit asked. Mayor rolled his eyes.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked.

"That's, the situation." Elecman said. He pointed to two figures below them. One was another dark Toon Link, but the other was different. He was a boy dressed in a blue bodysuit with armor in select places and a helmet.

"Another one of those guys? Didn't I just kill him?" Mayor asked.

"Yes, but there were four of them. The robot masters were able to take out the other two, but the last one left was with Rock…"

"Is Rock the blue guy?" Pit asked. "He looks familiar, I can't quite put my finger on where though…" Pit muttered.

"Easy peasy then, we just smash the both of them and move on." Bowser grunted.

"You can't!" Elecman said. "Rocks my brother…I know he doesn't want to fight for them. When these guys first arrived Rock was our first line of defense. He bought us enough time to get some defenses properly in place. Without him we would have fallen way before you got here. We HAVE to find a way to save him from them!"

"That'll be tough." Bowser grunted. "I don't know anything about reversing any mind control effects."

"Surprised you know anything at all with that big muscled head of yours." Mayor grunted.

"What did you say runt?" Bowser growled.

"Apparently you're deaf AND stupid, who would have known." Mayor deadpanned.

"…Trophies!" Pit suddenly said.

"What?" Robin asked, everyone else turned to look at him.

"When the creatures from subspace showed up…" Pit stood up. "They'd sometimes copy other people and we'd have to fight them, and when we beat them they disappeared. But if we fight and beat an original smasher, they turn into a trophy."

"That's right...but it only works for people who were invited to the tournament as a smasher or a guest." Bowser said.

"Rock was." Elecman said.

"Really? I don't remember his name on the list." Bowser said.

"The name he used was Megaman." Elecman explained.

"Ah! The blue bomber guy! R.O.B was excited to meet him." Bowser chuckled.

"So, as long as we defeat him in a proper battle we should be able to free him from the spell they have over him correct?" Robin said.

"If he's under any spell to begin with." Mayor grunted.

"Rock would never hurt his people." Elecman glared. "Every time something bad happens to our world he's the first one to stand up. He's the first one into the fray and the last one to leave. We owe him so much for protecting us, now is the time we repay him."

"He protects his people?" Mayor asked. Elecman nodded. "I can respect that…" Mayor looked back down at Megaman.

"Three of us will have to hold off the multimen, the other two can take on Megaman and the swordsman." Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mayor grunted as he pulled out his axe.

"I'll help as well." Elecman said. Electricity charged around his arms. Robin nodded.

"Keep together and watch each others backs." Robin ordered. "We either win this fight together or we die alone. As little as I know about my past life I don't fancy dying before I remember it."

"Right, just give us orders like you always do Robin! We'll take care of the rest." Pit said as he flexed his wings.

"Yeah." Mayor said. "Just don't go making any mistakes and I'll follow your lead."

"Hmmm." Bowser grunted. "As the King of the Koopa's I GIVE orders. Not follow them. But if you ask nicely I just might listen." Bowser grinned, showing off his feral teeth.

"Just point me at where to shoot." Elecman responded.

"Alright then." Robin looked down the hill. Simultaneously they all leapt off. Pit activated his power of flight, Mayor pulled back his axe in preparation to swing, flames formed around Bowsers maw, Elecman started to spark fiercely with electricity, and Robin had her arms to her sides as she descended. Her eyes scanning the battle field. They landed on the ground one by one and Megaman, the Toon Link copy, and the Multimen turned to look at them. Robin pointed her bronze sword forward. "Charge!"

* * *

_**Event 2 Challenge 3:**_

_**Player Character: Any party member (Female Robin, Bowser, Pit, Mayor)**_

_**Allie: Any party member of your choosing that you didn't pick as the playable character at Lv. 7**_

_**Enemy: Dark Toon Link and Megaman at Lv 9**_

_**Stage: Dr. Willys Castle default form**_

_**Rules: Five stock battle**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Extra Conditions: None**_

* * *

**Tips!: So that's Megaman huh? He's almost as famous as Mario. Wish I was around to fight the legend in person. In any case Megaman is a pretty versatile opponent. His shortcomings however are his physical game. He's heavily projectile based and a muscle character like Bower or a pressure character like Pit can completely destroy his strategy. However, his partner is a fake ToonLink, a more then capable physical fighter. When fighting this pair you want to have a compatible team of two, one guy to take the hits and one guy to damage them when they're not looking. Or you can just have two guys charge in that's up to you.**

**Also, that weird doctor that's in the castle seems to be on your side. He'll keep sending his one eyed monster to help you out but be careful, the things switch seems to be permanently switched to 'kill everything' mode so he's not entirely on your side.**

**That's all I have time for, hang in there and keep fighting.**

_-End Trasnmission-_


	11. Event 2 Part 3: Results

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**Hands Of Fate**_

_**Event 2 Part 3: Results**_

Robin slid behind a piece of rubble as a volley of projectiles chased her. She peeked from behind the rubble to see them advancing on her position. She squinted her eyes as they slowly advanced at a walking pace. Their energy blasts tearing her cover apart. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the tomes surrounding her arm.

"Thunder." She said quietly while firing the small projectile forward. It missed all of the multimen and struck the ground at the center of their group. They were all quickly thrown off balance as Elecman crashed into the ground. His fist collided with the concrete, sending a pulse that threw the multimen off of their feet. Robin sprinted out of cover as Elecman shocked and punched through the multimen that were trying to stand back up onto their feet. "Haaahh!" Robin yelled as she drove her sword through multimens back, it quickly dissipated and she continued her charge. She shot down a multimen that had leapt at Elecman with a blast of thunder. In return Elecman blocked a blast that would have hit her side and destroyed a multiman swordsman.

"They're on the roofs." Elecman said calmly as he banged two multimen's heads together comically.

"Understood." Robin turned to the rooftops. She pointed with her hand and released a series of weak air currents with a shout of "Elwind!" Before turning her attention back to the enemies attacking her. The spell didn't hurt the multimen and quickly disappeared with a bright green flash, but just as they were about to rain down projectiles on a few policemen taking cover behind a barricade, Pit descended from the sky and drove each of his two swords into one multiman.

"Leave the humans alone." Pit growled as he withdrew his swords from their bodies. He back flipped away from a swordsmans slash and fired a shot from his bow as he landed on his feet. The arrow snaked around the swordsman and hit the gunner behind him, killing him. Shocked, the swordsmen didn't notice Pits Upperdash arm until he was already flying through the air and down towards the ground. It hit he ground and tried to get up but the policemen quickly emptied their bullets into it. One of the older ones tipped his hat to Pit, who smiled and nodded his head before jumping to the next rooftop.

"Robin! Reinforcements coming from the east!" Pit yelled.

"Lot of the buggers isn't there?" Elecman asked as he punched out a Multimen. Pit was about to yell something else but yelped suddenly and dodged away from a projectile. He proceeded to exchange shots with a group of gunners on another roof.

"Protect me." Robin said to Elecman. She faced east and flicked her bronze sword. Using her magic she sent it rocketing farther down the street until it dug itself into a wall. A single eye opened and its owner pulled out the sword.

"Mayor jumped out as the first multiman appeared in front of the alley and he sliced it in half using Robins sword. He blocked a sworslash with his axe before kicking the opponent away. He put away his axe to pull out a Loid rocket. He stabbed Robins sword into it and launched it back towards Robin. He stiffly jumped away from a rawlers fists.

"Damn it!" Mayor grunted as he danced out of the trench coat while dodging attacks. He threw it and the eye patch to the ground. "Time to get serious." He smirked as he pulled out his shovel. He smacked a brawler away and then drove his shovel through a swordsmen. He then caught energy blast and redirected it towards the brawler. Paralyzing him long enough for Mayor to switch to his axe and cut him down. He smiled at the remaining Multimen blissfully. They started to nervously step back but it was to late, he was already charging them.

Back at the center of the battlefield Robin was clumsily dodging a brawlers fists as Elecman did his best to keep other multimen from ganging up on her. Seeing the Loid rocket just out of the corner of her eye, she sidestepped the rocket and swiftly pulled it out of the still moving rocket. She used the momentum from it to slice threw the brawler effortlessly. She smiled as she saw the Loid rocket blow up another multiman.

Her smile quickly dropped as she saw a small figure running straight for them. It wasn't one of the multimen swordsman cannon fodder. It was the fake Toon Link. Robin raised her arm into the air and released a blast of fire. "Elfire!" She yelled.

"Where's Bowser. He's not responding!" Elecman grunted in pain as a brawler managed to punch him in the jaw. Elecman kneed him in the groin in retaliation.

"Give him time!" Robin yelled as she shot a small blast of electricity to stop an energy blast from hitting Elecman.

"He's getting closer!" Elecman yelled. "We can't hold the multimen off and that thing at the same time!"

"Give him time!" Robin yelled over her shoulder. She gasped as she was kicked in the stomach. She grunted as her back hit something and she glanced over her shoulder to see it was Elecman.

"There's too many of them…" He panted.

"Where are your troops?" Robin asked breathlessly.

"Holding other parts of the city. They won't be able to come help us for another ten minutes." Elecman said. They both braced themselves as the multimen started to pounce on them.

Suddenly several of them fell and hit the ground as gunshots filled the air.

"Move up men! Give them covering fire!" A policemen yelled as he stood out from cover and unloaded his clip at the multimen. As he ducked down to reload several other policemen stood up to continue to hail them. The multimen started to shift their attention to the policemen.

"Protect those men, I'll handle Toon Link." Robin said.

"Alright, be careful." Elecman nodded and ran after the multimen. Robin turned and approached Toon Link.

"I will defeat you." Robin said with narrowed eyes. She charged him, her arm crackling with electricity as she gripped the handle of her sword. The fake Toon Link charged at her as well. They both pulled back their sword arms to strike at each other just as they were about to meet.

**"GROOOWWAAAARRR!"** Robin flinched as something came crashing through a building and slammed into Toon Link and sent his small body into a wall. Robin watched in shock as Bowser wrestled with Megaman. Bowser had a hand around the small robots waist, only for him to yowl in pain as he clobbered his fingers with his metal fist. As Bowser let him go, Megaman uppercut Bowsers jaw. The King of Koppas retaliated by breathing fire on Megaman and then punching him off of him.

"B-Bowser!" Robin gasped. He turned to her and growled a warning. Taking the hint Robin spun around and yelled out her spell, a fully charged Thoron hit Toon Link and sent him sprawling back. Robin leapt forward and brought her sword down to finish him off. But Toon Link quickly rolled away and bashed Robins face with his shield. She groaned and stumbled back. Bowser grabbed her by the hood and yanked her away just as Toon Link was about to slash at her stomach.

"Gah!" Bowser grunted in pain as Megaman sliced at his arm with a buzz saw. Robin, still on the floor, released a blaze of fire that forced Megaman back. Bowser then breathed a large breath of fire to stop Toon Link from advancing. When his attack finally died down he pulled Robin up, by the hood again, so she was standing on her feet.

"You should really know better then to man handle a lady." Robin huffed as she fixed her hood as best as she could.

"You know you like it rough." He cackled. Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm trying to process if that was a flirtatious comment." Robin said. Without looking she released a spell of wind that hit Toon Link.

"Oh please, it was a joke!" Bowser growled. Without looking he jerked his fist back and punched Megaman in the face. The blue robot stumbled away in pain.

"A rather vulgar one." Robin said with a wrinkled nose.

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight!" Bowser complained. "I don't want to have an argument about this while we're fighting! I was having fun!" He whined.

"Be that as it may, you need to properly respect your comrades." Robin lectured.

"We are NOT doing this right now!" Bowser growled. As the two continued to bicker, fake Toon Link and Megaman looked at each other. Toon Link motioned to them with his hand in disbelief and Megaman shrugged. They both were startled as the Yellow Devil appeared and started to attack them. They both frantically fought it in the background of Bowsers and Robins argument.

"And furthermore, weather or not I 'like it rough' is a matter of my private life, you have no business announcing it to other people!"

"So you do like it rough."

"No! Well, I don't actually KNOW to be honest…but that's not the point!"

Megaman and Toon Link destroyed the Yellow Devil. Just as they started to celebrate however Dr. Wily appeared in his battle hovercraft. His eyes bulged comically out of his head as it was easily destroyed. He fell to the ground and quickly started begging for his life. Megaman glanced at Toon Link and then socked Dr. Wily, knocking out the doctor and leaving him in a position where his butt was sticking out into the air. Toon Link circled around Robin and Bowser while Megaman approached Bowser from behind.

"Shut up." Bowser covered her mouth with his giant hand. She squeaked in indignation and crossed her hands over her chest. She glared at him and he shivered slightly. "Talk later, kill things now." Robin rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay." Bowser let go and turned to face Megaman. He cracked his knuckles. "Now where were we…"

"We were about to win a fight." Robin said. Toon Link had a look on his face that said 'finally!' and Megaman charged up his buster. "Ready?"

"Ready." Bowser smirked. Toon Link was the first to move. In response Bowser ducked down to the ground and Robin jumped onto his back. She used two of his spikes as footholds and gripped one with her hand. Electricity started to charge up along her arm as Bowser stood up and charged Toon Link with a roar.

"Hah!" Megaman yelled as he released a charged shot. Robins book levitated out of her hand and she fired a blast of electricity to deflect the shot. Toon Link dodged under Bowsers arm and stabbed at his side, only for Bowser to retreat into his shell and spin in place as a counter. Robin held on for dear life as the spin eventually ended and Bowser swiped at Toon Link, sending him flying back.

"Good job planning this strategy." Bowser chuckled as Robin thrust her arm forward over his shoulder and sent a fireball that burned Toon Link.

"Always have a back up plan." She said into his ear as she kicked off of his shell and slashed at Megaman. The robot dodged away from her as she relentlessly charged him.

"Sounds like some nice advice-" Bowser grunted in surprise as Toon Links sword cut his cheek. He slashed through his skin and showed the slightest bit of Bowsers frame underneath. Bowser turned his gaze to Toon Link. His eyes narrowed and he roared furiously. He knocked away Toon Links sword and grabbed him by the face. Penetrating the fakes skin with his claws, Bowser lifted his small body into the air. He effortlessly and furiously pummeled the fake Toon Link into the ground until his body disappeared. He let out an enraged roar and then turned to see Robin crossing blades with Megaman's buster.

Robin brought her knee forward and nailed Megaman in the gut. She saw Bowser charging from the corner of her eye and trapped Megaman in an air current. She levitated him into the air and then tossed him back, Bowser, roaring the entire time, jumped legs forward, pulled back his knees, and drop kicked Megaman. The blue robot instantly went flying into a building. And when the dust settled, a trophy remained.

"Hah…hah…" Robin panted.

"Good fight." Bowser said as he held out his massive hand for a high five. One hand was on his hip and he was slumped forward. His own breaths labored. Robin high fived him, and then promptly collapsed onto the ground face first. "You okay their nerd?"

"Yes…I'm just going to stay here for a bit…" Bowser turned his head as he heard humming and watched with a raised eyebrow as Mayor walked towards them humming. He looked at Robin and frowned. He quickly dug a hole before Robin could react and pushed her into it with his foot. "Mayor!"

"I told you there are better places to sleep. Stop sleeping on the ground you weirdo." He grunted. Bowser broke into a fit of laughter as Robin struggled to claw her way out of the hole. Mayor glanced at Megamans trophy.

"Time to wake him up?" He asked.

"Guess so." Bowser lumbered forward and placed his hand on the base of the trophy. He squinted his eyes as a blinding light filled his vision.

"Ugh…what happened…I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Megaman groaned.

"Why thank you for the compliment!" Bowser grinned.

"Rock!" Elecman yelled as he caught up with them.

"Elecman?" Megaman asked. He grunted as Elecman hugged him. "Ugh, ow! You're hugging to tight!"

"So he's back to normal then?" Pit asked as he descended and landed on the ground next to Robin. He helped her up out of the hole, which everyone else seemed to have forgotten she was stuck in. She gave him a hallow thanks.

"Yup" Mayor said as he bounced his shovel on his shoulder. Pit looked around.

"What is it Pit?" Robin asked.

"Shouldn't a door have opened yet?" He asked.

"It might have opened in another area." Bowser said. "Possibly where you two beat the first fake Toon Link." Bowser said.

"Brother, stop it!" Megaman complained as Elecman gave him a noogie.

"Oh alright." He laughed. Megaman pouted at him as he put his helmet back on. He looked at the strangers in front of him and nodded his head.

"So you helped defend my world…thank you. Without you things would have been much worse." Megaman said.

"This isn't the only world under attack. There are others." Robin said.

"I don't doubt it." Megaman frowned. "I take it you're trying to stop whoever started this then?" He asked.

"You betcha. Its personal for most of us." Bowser growled. Pit and Mayor nodded.

"And what about the person who it isn't personal for?" Megaman asked.

"Amnesia." Robin said.

"Pretty sure the multimen had something to do with that to." Bowser said while looking at her.

"It's possible…" Robin muttered.

"I see…" Megaman stood still for a few moments before speaking again. "I've assessed the situation. The portal has indeed opened at the museum. We don't have enough people or robots to spare, so we can't send any reinforcements to help you. We can however provide shelter for your convoy before you move on." He glanced at Elecman. "I'm leaving you in charge Elecman."

"Alright, if you're sure Rock." He said.

"I will come with you." Megaman said. "You saved my world, so I'm yours to command until this fight is over."

"Good, one smashers practically an army on his own!" Pit said.

"I certainly hope so because we're going to be fighting a lot of armies…" Mayor muttered.

"Do you know where the next door leads?" Robin asked.

"No." Megaman said. "But there are stars…many stars. And rainbows."

"…Huh." Robin said.

"Oh boy…" Bowser groaned while face palming. "Not again…"

* * *

**An: So I actually beat this while playing as Robin and using Bowser as my buddy and I played it on the Omega stage. Bowsers really badass, even at Lv 7 he pretty match kicked Megamans and Toon Links ass. He really is better in this game.**

**Also…I feel bad about this but I forgot to ite the Yellow Devil in with the first draft of the chapter. So I hope the way I snuck him in was entertaining, because I really didn't want to rewrite the whole ending part of the chapter…sorry I'm lazy.**

* * *

**Review ****Response:**

**Daisy Bokoblin: She's definitely and awkward character to play as at first lol I didn't think I was going to like playing as her (Even though I love the game she comes from and her character) but I find myself maining her more and more lately hahaha**

**And nope, he's still kicking haha. Glad you like him :)**

**OkeyDokey: Thank you! It feels good to hear that :) I don't mind if you stop reviewing, but if you feel like there's something I need to work on just let me know. I always enjoy your criticism :) but in any case, I hope you keep reading even if you don't review**

**Enker and Treble: Yeah...found that out the hard way haha**

**They will be part of the party...eventually. The reason why I have items (Specifically smash balls really) disabled right now is because certain smashes like Megamans and Robins would break continuity since we haven't found Chrom or the other Megamans yet. Once we do they'll final smashes will be unlocked. And yes they will be in the party.**

**Batblind: You have no idea how many times the Cpu's have saved mine...lol Bowser, I love you bro. But they have a strange habit of NOT ATTACKING when you've been grabbed and just watch as you get beat to a pulp...Mayor...I'm looking at you.**

**I wish I could give him an eyepatch in the real game (sigh)**

**Thank you! X)**


End file.
